


"I'm all yours Ope."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Brother Jax, College Student, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "you're jax's baby sister and you've always had a crush on opie and both of them know it and teased you about it and when you come home for break from college you see him at the clubhouse after a tough run and you patch him up and try to comfort him and you lose your virginity to him that night"





	"I'm all yours Ope."

“You know, you should probably give your liver a break.”

You turned around and looked to see Piney coming up behind you to sit at the bar with you. You let out a small laugh and rolled your eyes.

“I don’t particularly think you should be lecturing me on my drinking mister-I-gargle-with-Patrón-in-the-morning.”

The old man laughed and took a beer from the countertop for himself.

“I’ll have beer for now. Then later I show you college kids how it’s done.”

The two of you spent the next 30 minutes discussing things you had missed in your last 2 semesters away at college. He told you how the club was doing and discussed as much of the problems as he could, just catching you up on how your family had been. The sound of a couple bikes made its way to your ears until they were parked out front. You smiled faintly, knowing Opie was finally here. You’d already been back in Charming for 2 days but you had yet to see Opie or your own brother for that matter. You hadn’t seen Happy and Kozik either. They’d been up in Tacoma for 2 weeks apparently and we supposed to be back down tomorrow. It seemed they were a day early though and that either meant things had gone really well, or really bad.

You stood from your stool and slowly walked towards the door, opening it up to see the Sons walking up. If the busted lips and black eyes were any judge, you’d say you knew which way the run had gone. They all looked exhausted, their shoulders tense and their gaits stiff. Their eyes lit up as they saw you though, a small pep in their step as they came up to the clubhouse entrance, Jax getting to you first. He took you into his arms, your eyes closing at the warm embrace of your big brother. He pulled away as he smoothed a hand over your hair and next behind him was Opie, a grin on his face. His hair was a little longer and so was his beard, but he still had the same face that you’d been crushing on for as long as you could remember. He stepped up towards you and did the same thing Jax had, hugging you tightly.

“Hey, Ope.”

“Hi sweetheart. I missed you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opie winced as you pressed the cotton pad to the cut on his eyebrow. You winced with him and pressed softer.

“Sorry.”

He smiled up at you and shook his head slightly.

“Don’t worry about it. Thanks for patching me up.”

“Of course.”

Neither of you said anything after that, a comfortable silence falling over the two of you. His tall stature had him sitting on the edge of his bed while you stood next to him, softly dabbing at the dried and crusted blood on his wound. Once that one was done and you had the bandage on it, you stepped in front of him and between his legs to work on his lip. He stayed complexity still for you, letting you do your job, but his eyes flickered around trying desperately not to stare at your breasts which were so tantalizingly right in his line of view. Finding it hard, he decided to just look up at you, his hands coming up to rest on your hips. You made eye contact with him, a blush rising on your cheeks as you struggled to look somewhere else. Opie, however, stayed eyeing you, a smirk on his face seeing how flustered you had become both under his gaze and touch. He allowed his hands to softly squeeze your hips every now and then, that pink hue on your cheeks never seeming to go away.

Finally, you were done and you tossed the bloodied gauze and bandage wrappers into the plastic bag beside you. You figured that he would let you go then but his grip stayed the same, as did his eyes. Finally finding a bit of courage, you relaxed under his eyes and reached forward, placing your hands on his shoulders. His smile widened.

“Look who’s finally starting to come out of her shell. Only took you 10 years of liking me to finally touch me.”

And just like that, your blush was back. But your hands stayed, loving the feel of him under your fingers. Almost like he could read your mind, he spoke.

“Why don’t you lay down with me. Help me relax after this shitty run. I could use someone to talk to. ”

You nodded and pulled away so he could stand, the both of you taking off your shoes before climbing into the bed. You stayed on top of the covers and leaned up against the headboard as he began to talk. The run had been a rough one indeed, them even losing a prospect along the way. You could see him get upset about it as he spoke and without having to think, you reached out and grabbed his hand, holding the large paw as best as you could. He smiled softly at the gesture and continued talking, you simply listening quietly and comforting him, letting him talk about whatever he wanted. You weren’t sure just how long you were there listening but you stayed until he was done, blowing out a long breath before looking over at you and squeezing your hand.

“Thank you for always being there for me.”

You smiled warmly and squeezed his hand back.

“I’m always here for you. Always have been, always will be.”

He nodded and looked deep into your eyes, his hand pulling itself from you’re before it went up to your face, gripping your chin. He leaned forward slowly and when he didn’t see you pull away, he went in for the kill, his lips pressing against yours. You kissed him back immediately, having waited for this moment for years. His lips were hungry against yours but still gentle, giving you your space. His hands slowly made their way back to your body and they began to roam. He knew you were a virgin, you’d drunkenly admitted it to him one night of the rooftop. What he didn’t know though, was that you were only a virgin because you’d always wanted him to be the one to take it. You wanted to share that with him, and only him.

You could feel him hesitating, making sure that you were comfortable with everything happening and finally you pulled your mouth away from his, looking into his eyes.

“I’m all yours Ope. Just take me.”

He eyed you for a second more, just making sure before he rolled over onto you, his body hovering above yours. He let some of his weight down softly, enough to let you feel him. Both of your hands started roaming, touching and exploring the new body that you’d both longed for. You were both all groping and heavy breaths, clothes being slipped off and tossed onto the floor. His lips worked their way down your neck and over your breasts as your fingertips grazed over his back and broad shoulders. The fact that this was finally happening took your breath away, but not nearly as much as when you felt his hand between your legs, fingers slipping into you easily. You clutched him to you, wanting both his love and touch and you whimpered as you took in both.

It wasn’t long before he had his face between your thighs, his tongue bringing you sensations you’d only dreamed about in the dark privacy of your bed. His fingers and mouth worked you up until your back was arched against the sheets, your hands clutching at his arm and shoulder and hair and anything on him you could reach as you felt yourself floating. Then he was back in front of you, back on top of you, back in your line of sight and then you could feel him, right there at your entrance. You’d always thought that you would be scared at this moment, shaking in anticipation of possible pain or disappointment, but somehow you knew you wouldn’t be experiencing either of those with Opie. His lips were soft and warm against yours as he pressed inside of you, a gasp falling from you as you felt him stretching you, filling you until there was no more of him left.

“You ok?”

You simply nodded, not having the words or the breath to answer him. His hips started to move and you swore you saw stars. He looked beautiful, his hair hanging down in his face as his eyes bore into yours. Soon everything started to become familiar and your hips started to roll towards him on your own, your body searching for more.

And he would give it to you.


End file.
